El placer de lo prohibido
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Todo comienza cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, sabiendo que ella detesta que invada su privacidad de ese modo. Por eso mismo lo hace, le gusta el remolino de rebeldía que nace en su vientre cuando desobedece a sus palabras. Para: Angie Friki Black.


**El placer de lo prohibido**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** Angie Friki Black.

_Pedido a través del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before book"._

**Pareja:** Narcissa y Bellatrix.

**Dedicatoria:** Aquí traigo tu petición de esta pareja inusual e incestuosa, no te diré que fue fácil porque es la primera vez que escribo de ellas juntas. Pero el incesto siempre me resulta atractivo e inspirador. Va un poco más desde la perspectiva de Narcissa, que considero un personaje un poco más inocente que Bellatrix. De hacerlo desde su punto de vista, hubiera tenido que recurrir a su personalidad y no habría quedado del mismo modo. En fin, siempre me gusta poder escribirte. ¡Qué de tu agrado la historia, querida Angie!

* * *

><p>Todo comienza cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, sabiendo que ella detesta que invada su privacidad de ese modo. Por eso mismo lo hace, le gusta el remolino de rebeldía que nace en su vientre cuando desobedece a sus palabras.<p>

La imagen con la que se encuentra le arranca todas las palabras de la boca.

Agradece el hecho de no haber abierto la puerta completamente, sino haber dejado un pequeño espacio por donde puede observarle a la perfección. Se nota que su hermana acaba de tomar un baño, solo eso explica que su cuerpo esté solamente cubierto por una toalla blanca bordada con hilos plateados y su cabellera negra no hiciera más que escurrir pequeñas gotas.

Narcissa sabe que no está bien hacer lo que ella hace.

¡Ella está espiando a su hermana! Bellatrix que es tan irascible y todo le provoca el peor estado de mal humor.

Pero por alguna razón, sus pies no le obedecen y parece que su cuerpo se queda petrificado como una estatua en medio del corredor. Y por un instante, un pensamiento fugaz se le cruza por la mente. Desea que Bellatrix se quite la toalla y le permita, aunque sea a escondidas, como vino al mundo.

Como si ella pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, busca con sus manos el lugar donde las puntas se unen y deja que la tela resbale por su cuerpo, hasta terminar en el suelo.

Narcissa puede observar su cuerpo de perfil más hermoso más que nunca.

Comienza por la larga y lustrosa cabellera azabache de rizos indomables, que le cae hasta la mitad de la espalda y le da un aspecto salvaje; los labios rosados y un poco más carnosos que los suyos, curvados en una sonrisa calculadora y perlados por la humedad del vapor. Sus hombros femeninos están salpicados por lunares marrones, invitadores, tentadores, gritando para ser besados uno por uno.

Puede ver sus senos redondos como si fueran esculpidos por un artista, coronados por dos pezones de tonalidad rosácea que están erectos por la fricción de la toalla. Su ombligo alberga algunas gotas de agua. De repente, ella siente sed y quiere quitarlas con su lengua.

Quiere apartar los ojos de la próxima zona pero nuevamente le fue imposible. No entiende por qué no puede controlarse a sí misma. Su cuerpo no quiere obedecerle y ella tampoco quiere contradecirle. No puede evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios, al admirar aquella parte de su anatomía. Su Monte de Venus se dibuja de forma envidiable y apenas tiene un poco de vello negro.

Desea tocarle.

Deslizar sus dedos por entre los pliegues aterciopelados y sentir la calidez que emana de su cuerpo. Sumergir sus dedos en el interior y sentir que se contrae.

Bellatrix se voltea, dándole la espalda y le regala una primera imagen de su trasero. Sus nalgas son blancas y firmes; las piernas torneadas y apetecibles. Siente el impulso de terminar de abrir la puerta, de invadir la estancia y tumbarle en la primera superficie horizontal que encuentre.

Pero sabe que es un arrebato de pasión inútil.

Bellatrix jamás se dedicaría a tomarle enserio. Le observaría con sus grandes ojos oscuros y reiría de forma burlona, como suele hacer cuando ella entiende una broma que los demás no.

Narcissa decide que no puede quedarse allí más tiempo. Debe largarse lo más pronto posible, antes que su hermana mayor se volteé nuevamente y la encuentre espiando por el espacio entreabierto de la puerta: espiándole.

Le obliga a sus pies a caminar tan rápido como le es posible, hasta la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación y cierra la puerta de un brusco movimiento. Siente el corazón martillándole en medio del pecho, la respiración irregular haciendo que su pecho suba y baje.

Eso es lo que menos le preocupa al pequeño retoño de la hermanas Black. Una sensación húmeda y desconocida, hasta ese entonces, comienza a nacer en la cierta parte de su cuerpo y le hace sentir confundida. Realmente confundida. Es la primera vez que Narcissa ve a su hermana con otra percepción que no sea esa, la percepción de una hermana, la percepción de los lazos de sangre.

Su excitación es palpable en el aire y tiene miedo que Bellatrix pueda percibirla. Por alguna extraña razón, que no puede comprender, ella siempre consigue leerle como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

Es el despertar de su sexualidad, justamente con su hermana mayor. Es joven y piensa en las posibilidades del futuro. Muchos chicos llamarán su atención y deberá casarse con uno para continuar con el linaje de sangre pura del mundo mágico. Pero eso no significa que vaya a olvidar que la primera vez que _siente de esa forma_, es debido a la imagen de Bellatrix desnuda.

«Es normal que quieras experimentar con algún familiar —en su mente se repiten las palabras de su primo Sirius, quien es unos años mayor y ya debe tener experiencia de aquel tipo—. No quiero decir que sea correcto, pero es algo que sucede. Siempre existe el deseo de querer experimentar con las personas más allegadas.»

Se hace muchas preguntas que quedan sin respuesta.


End file.
